Fate At Its Finest
by Alexandria Wolfheart
Summary: "He was too late to come to the conclusion because he presented on his way back home."
1. Chapter 1

Pale slender hands were shoved into jacket pockets as Yuki went out the door. He pulled his hood over his blond hair as he waved goodbye to his caretakers at the orphanage and quickly headed for the bus stop.

His school bag bumped against his leg as he carefully maneuvered through the streets.

The bus was crowded as expected so he quietly stood at the back next to a heavily pregnant woman. She briefly locked eyes with him and smiled before continuing to shuffle through her bag.

A brief image of a pale smiling face framed by honey-blonde ringlets came to mind though he had no recollection of the woman. He quickly shook the thought away.

He stepped off the bus moments later, thanking the driver as he went, and jogged the rest of the way to the school building. He had barely made it through the gates before a voice called his name.

"Yes?" He turned to meet another unfamiliar face. Light strawberry-blonde hair tumbled across thin shoulders. A pale face adorned with bright honey-colored eyes like his beamed.

"Can I help you?" He prompted, smiling in response. The girl immediately furrowed her brows in confusion. Yuki began contemplating on anything that he could have done to offend her when a voice echoed from behind him.

"Touko. We'll be late." Spiky silver hair along and hazel eyes greeted him. Without hesitation, he pulled on the "Touko's" wrist and they disappeared in the mass of students. Yuki was left standing in the middle of the pathway, bewildered.

After rushing to his class, he once again encountered the silver-haired man from before. He sat on the opposite side of the classroom, nibbling on crackers. Other than a subtle nod, the blonde received no other attention from him. Occasionally, he would overhear their conversations at lunch. He heard a few things about something called 'duras' and 'dynamics'.

He soon discovered over the course of the school day that there were other strange students that also gave him careful scrutiny. There was two other men that reacted strangely when they first saw him. He learned that their names were Hotsuma Renjou and Shusei Usui. A reputed hothead and a student president. Both, yet again, people he had no recollection of.

It was not a surprise after all because it was his first day, but he couldn't help feeling as if there was some important information that he was missing.

He was too late to come to the conclusion because he presented on his way back home.

 **Man, I miss writing cliffhangers so much. I do have quite a bit of experience with them though. *cough* Percy Jackson.**

 **As you can see, this is an AU. Those who are not quite as familiar with omegaverse stories will be a little confused as I try to map out the plot overall, but no worries. Everything will, hopefully, be explained in time.**

 **Due to the very, ahem, wide range on omegaverse, I need to clarify something. This fanfic will remain strictly rated T. Therefore, there will be nothing explicit here. There may be a few hints at something "more", but that is where I draw the line.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, the anime, or the manga.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

He slipped on his gloves - the smooth worn leather squeaking as it dragged across the skin of his palm. While carefully straightening his shirt, he heard Tsukumo's voice echoing in his head. Combined in the distance, there was a faint sound of a school bell.

 _Your turn._

Emotionless silver eyes glimmered as he turned towards the sunlight. His nails scraped the edge of the broken window pane of his makeshift shelter as he launched himself out the window and into the city.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, students." Yuki hurriedly packed up his belongings as the bell rang. His hands strangely shook as he worked though he assumed it was stress. He was to greet the children when they came home from school and to help them with homework.

"Yuki-chan! Do you want to go to the mall with Tsukumo and I? We found this shop with really great sweets~" Yuki smiled, but politely declined, "Sorry, Touko-chan. I have plans."

"Aw...I better see you next time then!" She pouted. The blonde laughed, "Sure." Closing his bag, he said his goodbyes and exited the classroom.

With ten minutes left, he had two choices: go the safer route that would make him late or to head through the forest which was faster. With the children in mind, he decided to take the path through the trees as to not disappoint them.

"Why is it so hot?" He murmured as he narrowly dodged another tree branch. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he grew increasingly dizzy with every step. A strange warmth resonated from his stomach though he wore very thin layers.

Finally, on the outskirts of the forage near the orphanage, his legs collapsed from underneath him. Sharp rocks scraped his knees as he panted. The heat curling from his lower abdomen was painful now and was impossible to ignore.

His heightened senses picked up a few figures heading his way. Instinctively, he mumbled, "Alphas."

What are alphas? What did they have to do with him? He grew even more confused when one of them spoke.

"Looks like someone's in heat. Need some help?" A man was the first to approach him. His eyes were dark - pupils dilated. His words were friendly, but he gave off an aggressive aura.

Yuki rolled up into a ball and inwardly cried out for help through the excruciating pain. A name was on the tip of his tongue, but, simultaneously, he could not remember it.

The stranger reached out to grab his arm. A soft whimper escaped the blond's lips as fingers harshly clasped onto his elbow. However, as quickly as he felt them, they were gone.

Through his eyesight blurred with unshed tears, he saw a figure clad in black separating him and the aggressive 'alpha'.

"Leave now and you may live." Suddenly, Yuki was left alone with his savior. The pain faded to the background. He felt safe - a harsh contrast to the fear that he felt earlier even though he could feel that this person was an 'alpha'.

His vision blackened at the edges and he fought desperately to stay awake. He wanted to see this person's face.

"Sleep. You're safe now." His body completely relaxed and, despite his efforts, the deep rumbling of the 'alpha's' voice carried him off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping him! We are in your debt, kind sir."

Luka found himself sitting across from a worker at the orphanage. After Yuki had passed out, he had carried the blond home. After dropping the presented omega off to his designated room, he was invited to tea though he did not have much of a choice in the matter.

"We did not know that he would have his first heat today. He probably was so scared since we didn't teach him on it yet. Thank goodness..." The woman, a beta, wrung her hands. He silently drunk the least of the tea and placed the porcelain on the platter.

"Would you like to stay until he woke up? I think he would like to thank you himself." She asked when he made of leave. He paused, "I have an appointment later today."

She pursed her lips, "Alright. I'll retrieve your jacket." He had used it as a blanket for Yuki.

"Don't bother. I'll retrieve it some other time." With that, he vanished as if he blended with the shadows.

 **Luka is so mysterious in this chapter. Oh well.**

 **Hopefully, you guys like how the story is going so far because I definitely had a fun time writing it.** **Thank you for all the reviews so far. Every time I see that I received new feedback, my heart sings. Not really, but you get the point.**

 **Happy early Memorial Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

He did not recognize this place.

Yuki stood on a single seamless path. On both sides, he was surrounded by the odd combination of sakura trees in full bloom and snow. Tiny, almost invisible, ribbons of light entangled themselves in the branches and glittered like polished metal. Some had been mysteriously cut short and had lost their shine. Even then, it was beautiful.

A pale hand reached out to catch a single blossom. It drifted through his outstretched fingers and disintegrated once it touched the ground. He felt at peace in this strange world as if nothing could hurt him here. The word echoed in his head: _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing..._

"Wait." Why was he here? This wasn't home. Where _was_ he exactly?

He desperately tried to conjure up any of his past memories. Fuzzily, he remembered that he had been on his way to the orphanage. Something had happened, but he was not sure what himself. He was sure about one thing though: pain. He had been in a lot of pain.

Idly brushing the snow off his hair and clothes, Yuki decided to investigate. _Perhaps walking around would help_ , he thought to himself.

"Am I walking in circles?" He wondered moments later as he passed a tree that he swore he saw earlier. Sighing in frustration, he leaned against the trunk. It seemed sturdy enough.

"Maybe..." With newfound determination, Yuki grasped one of the branches of the tree and shakily began to haul himself up. The cherry blossoms shook wildly as he lost his balance once. His foot slipped a number of times and had nearly caused him to fall. Now, sitting in a cocoon of bright flowers, he rethought his actions.

"How would climbing a tree help me?" He thought miserably. The blonde sat against the trunk behind him and fought back tears. Only then did he notice a tiny black speck in a lump of snow next to him. Curiously, he dug through to find a black feather. It felt smooth and light. When he held it up to further scrutinize it, the world changed according to his peripheral. He finally looked up and dropped the feather in shock.

The cherry blossoms were no more - replaced by mere blackened skeletons. The snow had disappeared, leaving browning grass. It was no longer silent. He could clearly hear people talking, screaming, crying, and yelling. It was accompanied by the occasional snarl of a predator forming a haunting song of sorrow and misery.

He disliked this place instantly. Looking down, he locked eyes with a person for the first time in this dimension.

All of his memories came flooding back. The first day at school, the pain, the attack, and most importantly, the dark figure in black that was now standing before him. He reached out for his savior, falling out of the tree in the process. Before he could even reflect on his actions, strong arms encircled his waist.

"Yuki..." He looked up, hoping to finally see the alphas' face clearly. But, the world around him was already fading once again. The last thing he felt was the feeling of large gentle hands running through his hair.

* * *

The blonde's eyes shot open to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom. He then smiled and uttered a single word.

"Luka..."

 **Man, I had a severe case of writers' block with this chapter for some reason. *shrugs* It just happens, I guess.**

 **Hopefully, you guys like it.** **Until next time.**

 **-Alex**


End file.
